


今夜无人入睡

by teacrane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacrane/pseuds/teacrane
Summary: 从小在魔法世界长大的小光决定和自己那位在麻瓜世界长大的男朋友来一场特殊的毕业旅行。
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Pearlshipping, SatoHika, 智光
Kudos: 2





	今夜无人入睡

**Author's Note:**

> -HP设定+现代AU+含大量私设的伪.旅行流水账记录薄
> 
> -没啥逻辑，也没啥结构和中心，基本想哪儿写哪儿全是恋爱脑的甜饼铺
> 
> -我本来不想的结果爆了字数所以大概还会又臭又长不太好看怪无聊的（但我真写得挺爽的
> 
> -考据不严谨，应该有不少不符现实的设定啥的，就......多担待吧，感谢各位
> 
> -最后OOC属于我，世界和彼此都是他们的

**今夜无人入睡**

他们约好在波士顿碰头。

七月末的马塞诸塞州是麻瓜世界的学子们夏日旅行的圣地，在这里坐落着太多世界顶级的学府。洛根国际机场里行色匆匆来去的人们也大多都是年轻人的模样，年纪与他们无异的小光正神色凝重地站在机场巨大宽敞的落地窗下，她的身后是波士顿碧空如洗的天空，一片的岁月静好，飞机的发动机发出的声响震耳欲聋却让她无端地有些颤抖。她穿着鹅黄色的吊带小洋裙，却在外面套着纯黑的半身蝙蝠袖斗篷，长长的袖子下是她牢牢抓紧的小智纤长的手指。

“紧张吗。那刚刚自己坐飞机的时候有没有害怕？”

“才没有。”

她面色凝重，说出的话毫无底气。但她想这不能怪她，她从小在巫师世界长大。不要说独自踏足麻瓜社会了，就是小时候和父母出来玩也都是屈指可数的。但这次说是独自，也的确不属实。

小光侧过头看了看小智，她的男朋友察觉到了她的目光，也转过头对她笑了笑。他对着她笑得好看又灿烂，带着独属少年人的青涩与温暖。像落基山脉澄澈的湖水，也像加州盛夏的阳光。

“不紧张的。我没问题，不用担心我。”她开口解释道，“只是，凡事都有第一次。”

“是吗。”小智抓了抓头发，有点不放心的用另一只手回握了她的掌心。“我不担心。虽然你说没问题的时候大概就是最有问题的时候了。但我也会抓紧你的。”

她便无论如何都会觉得安心起来。

小智帮她提起了行李箱，她手不能提肩不能扛，现在套着蝙蝠袖的斗篷，连双肩背也背不了。她只能把小智的书包抱在怀里，但又偏偏想去拉着对方的手。

机场明亮的大理石地板上摩擦着的滑轮声撞入她的耳朵，紧接着的就是小智试探性的建议道，“其实你给我背也没什么的。”

“但其实我觉得不太好。”

一句话说出来却像是在埋怨，小光深吸了口气，“天啊。我觉得我现在就像个巨婴，什么都需要你来帮我。”

她穿的白色绑带凉鞋就算有着不高的跟，但踩在地板上仍旧会发出了不得的声响。有点气势汹汹，像是把无端的怒意发泄于此。

“而且我好热。”

黑色的斗篷能给她带来安全感，仿佛她和那个世界还留着的最后一层关系。她拒绝了魔法出行，强调要和小智来一次麻瓜社会的毕业旅行。小智觉得这没什么不好的，于是没拒绝，全由她做主。

“在东部的夏天没有人会穿成这样的啦。”小智停下步子，不由分说地把小光怀里的包抢了回来，扯了扯她厚重的衣角，“快点脱下来。你打算起痱子吗？”

小光为难地伸了伸胳膊，虽然不想依，但是热也是事实。

“我觉得就应该在出门前用一个恒温咒。”

“其实你现在也可以用。”

“我们说好这次旅行不用任何魔法的！”

也不知是哪里来的坚持。

他们走出机场，搭乘地铁前往预先订好的民宿。一路上暑气逼人，小光最后迫于高温的威压，还是脱掉了她长长的斗篷。走了几步后倒觉得没什么了，她背起了小智的双肩包开开心心地牵着人家的手，好像刚刚闹不知名脾气的人不是她。

晚上小智提议去吃龙虾，来到波士顿不去尝试简直没有道理。小光懒懒地躺在床上不想动弹，最后还是被拉着走。昆西广场有着最佳菜单上的新英格兰烩菜和用盐水做的波士顿龙虾，俩人大饱口福后没有选择回去倒时差睡大觉，倒是在夜幕的笼罩下躲在广场的石阶旁看年轻人们跳舞打球玩滑板看得津津有味。小光垫着不知从哪里找来的报纸盘腿坐在石板上，眯着眼睛好像有点无精打采，但是吃着小智刚刚买给她冰淇淋吃得倒欢快。

“觉得怎么样？”

“觉得麻瓜的生活真是精彩。”

她坦言道。

“那下次再带你去别的地方！”

一段旅行还没有结束，这个人就已经许下了下一段故事的约定。小光没有接话，依旧举着属于她的冰淇淋球舔呀舔的。

那其实有点像他们准备升入三年级的那个暑假，两个人一起躲在对角巷的甜品店大大的太阳伞底下，等着父母大包小包拎着他们的上学用品从店铺里出来时为了消磨时光而买的两个大大的草莓黄油冰淇淋球的味道。

他们明天就要启程，在波士顿港口旁有一家新英格兰水族馆。他们的计划原先是准备在那里来一场麻瓜网络上最佳情侣约会地点榜上有名的水族馆约会，然后再在港口搭乘游轮去大西洋看鲸。

最后前者说起来好像有点小腻味，两人一起挣扎着否决。

去直接看鲸吧？其实和水族馆的区别已经不大了。

两个人依旧试探性地说服对方和自己。

小光在北海道长大，家住在鄂霍次克海边的灯塔小屋里。小时候一睁眼便是那片时而蔚蓝宁静，却也会在阴天时呈现出铅灰色的海。未知也广阔的海洋里承载的是她儿时的梦与童话，她从小便也对那种庞大且富有神秘气息的海洋生物有着难以言说的喜爱与热情。她的守护神甚至也是只小型鲸类，一只可爱机灵得不得了的宽吻海豚。在六年级的黑魔法防御课的时候，她第一次见到了自己的这个伙伴。

那天她的老师建议她不如再换点开心的事情想，她抓破头皮，绞尽脑汁。魔杖的顶端也只能堪堪冒出银白色的丝线，然后层层的思绪下便是那人一晃而过的笑脸。

“小光。等我们毕业了和我一起去周游世界吧小光！”

倏然间那只银白色的海豚跳脱而出，带着海风的咸腥，欢快地游动到了她的身侧，嗅了嗅她。

真是少见。她记得她的老师是这么评价她的守护神的，而还没等她开口发问。一道巨大的银白色身影便好像迫不及待地那样笼罩了整间教室。那是一只美丽的，在歌唱着的座头鲸。而他的拥有者正闭着眼睛坐在教室的窗台上，好似在冥想。

“说了多少次！从窗台上给我下来！”

他们的老师喊得有点气急败坏。

“你飞得好现在也没有扫帚！摔下去怎么办！”

男孩儿不好意思地用手捏了捏鼻子，从窗台上跳了下来。

两只大型的海洋哺乳类生物交错着游走在霍格沃茨古旧的教室里，它们美丽的巨大尾鳍随着看不到的海浪游摆在阳光里，在丁达尔效应下的光路下好像是在追逐着太阳。

真是了不起的守护神。

这是他们的老师最后给他们的评价。托这个福，他们那周黑魔法防御课在课堂表现上拿了满分。如此庞然大物一般的海洋系守护神在英格兰并不多见，但对于来自东方岛国的他们来讲也委实合理。

然而在弥漫着花香与橄榄叶的和平年代里守护神被召唤出的机会寥寥可数，可小光同那只巨大又温柔的美丽生物见面的次数却不可谓不多。他们太常去黑湖畔享用一份让家养小精灵打包的丰盛午餐，也太喜欢在考试周结束后的午后倚着彼此在湖畔的草地上不顾形象地睡到头昏脑胀。小光她喜欢鲸，小智自然也愿意在这时候把自己的守护神唤出来带给她看。小智不止一次向她指出这是海洋里的生物，不是湖泊的。小光懒洋洋地靠在他身上晒太阳，义正言辞道我知道。但只是想看，毕竟她没见过活的。自然她也会喜欢听海洋里的歌唱家发出长鸣，有患深海恐惧症的人听罢便觉得背脊发凉浑身颤抖。但小光觉得那是非常平静也悠扬的旋律，只是，难免会让人觉得有点孤独就是了。

“这还真是不太像你啊，小智。”

这个人过于温暖也灼热，不像英格兰阴雨连绵的天，倒是有几分美洲大陆西海岸的盛夏里灿烂阳光的味道。他好像从不会染上阴霾，也从不会染上忧愁的色彩。总是像太阳，像火焰，像她的光。

英格兰多雨，他们便难免会遇到雨后乍晴的时候，随着袖口被卷起的草屑里往往裹着泥土被打湿后的沁凉。小光惯穿的黑色矮跟皮鞋不是那么适合踩在柔软又潮湿的草地上，回城堡的路上她便总是喜欢借着小智搭过来的手背，踏着小径上一块块的碎石板蹦蹦跳跳地跑回霍格沃茨。

而这回她要见到活的了。她不免兴奋，出海前一晚她躺在民宿提供的温暖柔软的大床里翻来覆去地畅想，最终还是忍不下去跑到了过道对面，抬手就是哐哐哐地敲门。

小智显然也是没有睡，他带着耳机连拖鞋也没有穿，赤脚跑过来给她开门。一丝吃惊的神色也没有，理所应当地侧过身让对方走进房间。

过早沉浸在名为兴奋的情绪里的某位小姐毫不客气地坐到了床上，怀里抱着的还是她蓝色的企鹅抱枕。

“我们看电影吧。”

她发号施令。她的男朋友没有回答，只是挑眉以示友好。于是她开口继续提议道，“反正我们都睡不着。这太浪费时间了。”

最后他们抱着各种各样的零食水果坐在了客厅里，民宿的屋主提供了种类繁多的电影碟片。两个人把影碟从地毯的这头一直摆到了那头，上好的羊毛毯上错落有序地摆满了东西，于是他们连落脚的地方也没有了。

首先排除科幻片。

这是小光说的。她强调，你不能让一个从小长在巫师社会的人被这种东西导致三观尽毁，这有点不太人道了。小智没有异议，他觉得这挺有道理的，虽然他觉得严格意义上来讲巫师这种存在对普通人来讲也已经是很毁三观的了。但毕竟他接到霍格沃茨录取通知书的时候年龄太小，说是三观建立的黄金年龄也不为过，他的接受良好也着实正常。

那么也不文艺片好吧。

他们像是玩纸牌游戏，你抽了一张后便应该是我了。小智也紧接着提出了他的要求，他的性格使然，的确是不喜欢过于委婉，晦涩难懂的东西。

文艺片也并不全是你说的那种。小光神色有几分古怪地试图解释给他听，但先提出要求的是她，自然是不能只许州官放火的。

选来选去最后他们开始看起了《音乐之声》。

“其实这是音乐剧。”

小智一边咯嘣咯嘣地咬着薯片，一边听着影片里的玛利亚带着上校的七个娃哆来咪地一路高歌，指出了这一点。

“无伤大雅，唱得挺好听的。”

是的，她甚至已经开始跟着哼了。小光手里举着刚从冰箱里取出来的希腊酸奶，坐在地毯上，咬着勺子口齿不清地也跟着玛利亚哆来咪都来咪。她把藏在底部的覆盆子果酱一勺翻起，然后和着酸奶一口送进小智嘴里。

接着两人你一口我一口的干完了这满满一大盒750ml的超大份酸奶。中央空调持续地散着低温，他们从卧室里取出了小薄毯，盖在了两人塞满零食后圆滚滚的肚皮上。

波士顿的夏夜她说不出有什么不同，只或许比英格兰的晴天多一点，该能看见星还是能看见星，和日本相比蝉鸣也一点没少。

故事逐渐进行到高潮，上校一家在演出后神不知鬼不觉地逃跑了，他们翻越过阿尔卑斯山脉逃离了纳粹的魔掌前往瑞士。等着他们的大抵是金色的，幸福的未来。

阿尔卑斯山的蓝天白云和碧绿草坡上那些不知名的小野花难免让她想起家，坐落于鄂霍次克海旁的小清水原生花园是她小时候为数不多和麻瓜社会建立关系的地方。她有些犯困了，迷迷糊糊地去扯小智从沙发上自然垂落下来的手。

“小智下次和我回家吧。”她这话说得磕磕绊绊，“我也想带你看天，看白云。看鹿，看大海，看蒺瑰花。”

那人没回应她。她有些不满地侧过头看了一眼，她的男朋友盖着他们的小被子躺在沙发上已经沉入梦香，睡得四仰八叉。小光便有点想笑了，在她检查了一番对方的腹部是否有暴露在空气里的倾向后，一点也不想动的她瘫在地毯上不自觉地屈起腿，蜷缩了起来。她抢了点小智从身上滑落下的被子多在身上盖了一层，没有放开刚刚扯着的小智垂落下的手。

睡了睡了。

她觉得这会是好梦。

第二天两人睡到日上三竿。而尽管那样，也还是悠悠转醒。巨大的落地窗外是明媚得甚至有点刺眼的充足阳光，光芒透过勾着蕾丝花边的白色窗帘放肆地照了进来。两个人裹着被子在空调屋里舒服得根本不想起身，最后是小智被饿得肚子咕噜咕噜叫才从沙发上爬起来。他先去洗漱，回来的时候看到小光还是把自己舒舒服服地塞在被子里玩着手机。

“我怎么不知道你什么时候这么热爱麻瓜产品了。”

小光没理他这无可奈何的调侃，把自己继续裹成一个团嘴里喊着什么我不要和被子分开。

他们的安排是下午五点登船，已经设想过自己会拖沓时间的俩人特地把民宿的地点选在了离港口只有十五分钟车程的地方。在前往港口的路上他们再一次路过了昨晚用餐的昆西广场，俩个人闲散地漫步在波士顿的街道上。途间小光喊着口渴，他们便跑进路边的星巴克小坐了一会儿。他们从来都有点喝不惯咖啡，于是点了火龙果特饮。一开始只是因为小光看着走出店门口的小姑娘拿着红红粉粉的饮料过于好看，然后开始了一番盲点的操作。小智本身不太看好，但拿到手里倒真的挺好喝。

波士顿的阳光普照，他们分别带了黑白两色的渔夫帽，小光也乖乖听话地换上了短裤和平底鞋。没有多长时间，他们就手里举着粉红色的冰镇饮料地走到港口，甚至还在路过711的时候买了速食晚饭和小光一周的零食口粮。还没到离港的最后时间，于是他们在海岸边的椅子上坐了下来。小光抻直了腿，耳畔有海鸥振翅长鸣。海风裹挟着咸腥，可能对于有些人来讲不好闻的味道却让她觉得过于熟念。

小光压了压自己头上的渔夫帽，然后接过了小智从书包里取出递过来的卫衣。她今天只穿了一件短袖，有些过于单薄了。她的手被风吹得微凉，于是她掐了掐自己的脸又去捏了捏自己男朋友的手。

“怎么办。还是有点兴奋地觉得不现实——”

小智乐出了声。这不由得让小光有一点小小的不爽，她反问道，“你在笑什么。”

“没什么。”小智揉了揉眼睛，也把腿从屈起的姿势抻开，“觉得你可爱。”

他们无言地又坐了一会儿。看翱翔的鸟儿，看海平线望不到的尽头，看灼灼的太阳烫着冰凉的海水。远处有此起彼伏的汽笛声响起，那是陆续有轮船起航，或是返港。小智站起身来牵起她的手，催促道快走吧，要迟了。

夏日的白昼长，等他们登船甚至已经放置好行李走到甲板看海。也不过是落日余晖正静悄悄地将太阳少有的温柔倾洒在海平面。小光走到栏杆处向下望，是幽深的海水卷着白色的碎浪，甚至有点黑漆漆。等属于他们这艘游船的汽笛声也悠然响起，她便多踩了一节栏杆又直起了身前倾。像是半身都要探了出去。这动作有点危险，但两个已经毕业的成年巫师显然并没有把这样的物理性失误列入危险列表。她用手指着远方正沉入海平线的太阳和一望无际的远方，回身朝他看。

“看啊，小智。是大海！我们要出海了。”

她裹在正红色的套头卫衣里，显得格外的娇小。没有被帽子压住的碎发随着她随意挽起的发丝被海风吹得缭乱。背着光的视角让小智看不太真切自己女朋友那张令他总是心动的面孔，他只能瞥见好像正在笑着的她那模糊的棱角。

小光喊完那句又转回了身，从栏杆上退了下来，走回了小智身边。

“我以为你可能会想张开双臂大喊着拥抱大海。”

“啊……我是Ross吗？”显然她明白了小智意有所指的梗，“可是没人扶我啊。”

“那我们来一次？我去扶着你。”

“还是不了吧？会被注目的。”小光不好意思地向后退了一步，整个人藏在了小智身后的阴影里，“而且。我们其实早就试过类似的了。”

看着小智有些不解的眼神，小光眨了眨眼，做出了一个张开双手的动作。然后抬起了眼看他，“不记得了吗？五年级的时候。在黑湖。”

啊。

小智恍然大悟。

是在他们五年级正准备O.W.Ls考试的时候，那天是某个特定的周六。小智本身便对霍格莫德的兴趣不大，他拎着自己的扫帚准备挑这个大家都跑出去放松心情的时候去魁地奇球场训练。很快就是他们对阵拉文克劳的比赛了，整个格兰芬多今年都对魁地奇杯势在必得。他从礼堂去往魁地奇球场的时候跟准备出发去霍格莫德的朋友们打了个照面，但是很稀奇，他没瞅见小光。

“小光呢？”他拉住了走在队尾和小瞬咬耳朵的小遥问了一句，她俩总是走在一起，关系很好。小光是喜欢漂亮新奇的东西的，他没少陪她去风雅牌巫师服装店买新季度的饰物，也总会和她一起去淘换些乱七八糟的小玩意儿。

小遥侧身看他，用欢快地语气答非所问，“自己去问她咯。”

她同男朋友确定关系没有很久，现在正是每天都喜欢待在一起的蜜月期。

“好吧。”小智和他们挥了挥手告别，他走在路上还是有些奇怪。不见小光着实有些稀奇了，他便调换了方向。

某个稀奇的没有前往霍格莫德的人正坐在自己的宿舍里发呆，小光把黑金相间的羽毛笔架在了自己嘟起的嘴巴上。她手撑着下巴，满面愁容。桌上铺满的是被她乱写乱画涂花的羊皮纸。她扯了扯自己的头发，又撕了会儿毛糙的羊皮纸边儿，正对着的窗户突然给她带来一片阴影。小光没多想，云朵总是自由自在没有道理的。但紧接着就是一阵毫无章法的玻璃窗被大力敲打的声响，她一惊，连忙抬起头。羽毛笔啪的一下应声落在了桌子上。

他们格兰芬多的黄金找球手正骑着他的宝贝飞天扫帚出现在她跟前，逆着午后灼人的光，对她笑得耀眼。

“干什么啊。”小光连忙打开紧闭的窗户，带着点说不出是惊喜还是惊吓的情绪小声向他嘟囔道，“吓我一跳。”

“我来看看你在干什么。”小智坐在扫帚上问她，“怎么没去霍格莫德？不是说最期待了吗？”

小光心烦地举起了厚重的课本，对他扬了扬。

“我的算数占卜课要小测了，根本没复习好。”

小智闻声将扫帚调转了方向靠过来看了看，感叹道，“哇喔，这课是不好上的。”

点点头，小光趴在了桌子上。“天啊五年级真是噩梦——”

“我觉得是你有些焦虑了。”小智向窗内探了探身，“怎么。打算拿十二个O吗？小光你想去魔法部工作？”

“也不是。”小光抬起身，“我没太想好以后做什么。但是拿了好成绩，总是选择多些的。”

“我赞同。”小智看着一脸心塞的小光想了想，伸出手，“来吧，我带你去兜风。总要劳逸结合的。”

“啊？”小光一愣，“兜风是什么？麻瓜词语吗。”

“兜风就是……”小智觉得不太好解释，“嗯。你可以理解为坐在我后面，我带你去飞一飞。”

“现在吗？你说现在！”

“就是现在。我看你也没什么心情继续学下去了。”

小光迟疑了一下，也没法否定对方的话。

“好吧，你说的对。那你等我收拾一下，我下去。”

她站起了身，却被对方抬手挽留。

“不用那么麻烦。你穿件外套过来就可以了，我接着你。”

小光吃惊地看着他，“从这里？这里是八楼喔朋友！”

“放心啦。快去拿围巾，我们节约时间。待会儿送你回来，保证不会耽误你太长复习时间。”

怀疑地看了他一眼，小光将信将疑地把一直搭在椅子后的围巾围在脖子上。然后又看了一眼小智微敞领口的脖子，转身跑到里侧翻了一条她从来没有用过的围巾出来。

“你也围上吧。”她示意对方把脖子探过来，小智有点拒绝。

“我不用。待会儿打魁地奇其实会有些不方便的。”

“那就再摘下来。”小光不容他拒绝，然后有点紧张地给对方脖子上用格兰芬多色的围巾打了个漂亮的结。

她换好粗低跟的黑色小洋鞋，踩在了桌子上。小智把手递给她，有光沿着他身体的轮廓照了进来。格兰芬多塔楼的石砖缝隙长着不知名的花，远处有盘旋的鸟儿。高处的风吹得她瑟瑟发抖，她不恐高，但看着悬空的脚下显得格外渺小的石子路还是会战栗的一抖。她借着力勉强坐到了小智身后，小智能感受到自己的好友身体的微微颤抖。

“没有关系。抱住我的腰吧？不会影响我飞行的。觉得冷的话，把手塞进我口袋里也可以。”

小光没有扭捏作态，把手放进了前面人的口袋里，搂住了他的腰。格兰芬多的黄金找球手飞行技术是真的没话说，平稳舒适，像是照顾她一样，速度被控制得适当。

“我们去黑湖怎么样？”小智提议，他的声音在风里带着奇妙的质感，像是冰晶在北风的呼啸中落进雪地里。

喝着风她说话有点难受，便靠在小智的背上，用下巴轻轻蹭过。像是在点头，表示自己的赞同。

都说黑湖里住着很多会让人大吃一惊的魔法生物，但小光见得倒没两次。平时反而是听别人的议论多一点，她不免会觉得可惜。

小智把扫帚的高度控制了下来，如果愿意他们甚至可以附身去触碰黑湖那冰冰凉的湖水。他们追逐着光，有风在耳边呼啸而过。飞到一半，小智却突然在湖畔旁的草地上停了下来。小光有几分奇怪，而对方只是和她换了个位子。

“我们待会儿加快速度，我坐在后面可以护着你——我怕你掉下去。”小智一边蹲下重新系了鞋带，一边对她解释道。

层层密布的白云这时正淹没了灼烧的太阳，只有稀稀疏疏的光透过缝隙流淌而出。他们再一次飞行在黑湖上，这次同小智说的那样，速度比之前快了不少。小智指导她可以将身体微微压低，以减少变得冷冽锋利的风对她面颊造成的伤害。

真的是很棒的解压方式了，像是真的在飞翔一样。他们的前面是环绕着霍格沃茨的连绵山脉，还有宁静安然的黑湖湖面。有光洒下来，落在水面上波光粼粼，却不见一丝涟漪。

不自觉地小光张开了双臂，像是能拥抱天空，也拥抱着如同宝石般瑰丽的湖泊。小智围巾下摆的流苏在风里溜进了她脖后颈的衣领里。她觉得有点扎扎的，像是小时候不经意蹭在了身上的鬼针草。

两个人的飞行进行得很愉快，但也担心在湖面上吹风太久了会伤风感冒。小智按来时的路把小光又送回了格兰芬多塔楼，小光也再一次踩在桌子上钻回了房间里。离别时小光向小智道谢，男孩子笑得开心也灿烂。

“没有关系。看你高兴了我也会很愉快。”他把小光借给他的围巾单手解了下来还给了她，“那我走了？我得去训练了。下次有时间来看我们的比赛吧，今年的魁地奇杯绝对会是我们的。”

“一定。我会卖力给你加油的。”

小智再次开心地对她笑了起来，蓦地小光觉得心里的某个地方也随之剧烈地跳动了一下，像是藏了一头鹿。她看着少年的背影逐渐消失在霍格沃茨城堡的塔檐下，自己也没发觉地轻叹了一声。

想来那是他们的关系向说不清道不明的方向发展的开始。如今已经确定了关系的他们回想起来也依旧会觉得那时别样的美好，小智往前方的海面投过了视线。

“真的不要吗？这可是大海。和黑湖相比，不知大了多少倍的大海喔。”

“不了不了。我觉得也蛮不吉利的——我们也撞上冰山怎么办？”

她的男朋友再次笑出了声，“对魔法毫无所知的这个世界的发展速度也是你想象不到的。”

“嗯我知道我知道，拜他们所赐，我现在才能这么方便地网上购物。”

“所以冰山这种东西不需要担心的。甚至有的国家已经开始做起冰山生意了。”小智摊了摊手，“你知道加拿大有的省份开采冰山做最上等奢侈的纯净水吗？”

小光点头，没有继续这个话题。她对小智十一岁以前生活的那个社会好奇的同时也多少有些恐惧。未知是恐怖的，她畏惧于那个社会不明的一切，也更惧怕一个无知的自己。尽管她的麻瓜研究课最后是拿了一个O的，但毕竟那也只是书本上的理论知识不是吗。就读霍格沃茨后她对那个人类社会的了解大多来自眼前这个人，可终归还是有很多她不明白也不了解的事物在。

他们安静地站在甲板上看着燃烧的太阳沉入幽深暗蓝色的大海，才起身回去船舱。晚上两个人都觉得累得不行，便没有跑到船上的酒吧小酌一杯。而直到睡前小智才想起来提醒她，他俩根本没满十九岁，搁美国压根儿喝不了酒。

这引起了小光的不满。从她学生时代被允许出入霍格莫德镇开始，她就经常光顾猪头酒吧，他家的黄油啤酒是她曾经的最爱。现在更是在小智的推荐下成为了莫吉托的忠实爱好者。于是两个人制定了明年前往古巴的计划，在哈瓦那他们甚至可以喝到海明威最喜爱的莫吉托。在这个约定下，小光才心满意足地对小智道了晚安，关上了自己房间的门。

出海第二日他们倒是起得早，等小智收拾妥当后小光正坐在沙发上翻着杂志，等他一起去用早餐。早饭吃得清淡，他们用了秋刀鱼和茶碗蒸，以及一些被切成小块儿的燕麦面包及蜂蜜酸奶。饭后他们到甲板上散步，泛着一点深铁色的海面在宁静下也透着危机四伏的味道。但清晨的大海是温和的，此时正一派安宁祥和的模样。

他们不担心看不到鲸，自然不会是因为一开始许诺给他们的见不到鲸下次再来全额免费。他们有的是时间，第一天没有，自然还有第二天。毕业后的这个假期对他们而言长得很。

“可以多留意海鸥多的地方，他们总在一起。”小智正传授着她不知从哪里查来的“秘闻”，此时还并没有观测到鲸鱼的消息，“海鸥似乎会在鲸鱼翻身的时候吃它身上的寄生虫。”

“啊真的吗？这么友好的？可我听说海鸥凶猛到能捕食鲸鱼。”

“当我道听途说好了。”小智回身看她，“但的确可以多留意。不想快些看到吗？”

“我愿意相信你是对的。”她的确是想要快些看到那些美丽的生物。

撑着遮阳伞，他们在甲板上的椅子上坐了很久。途间有不少游客跑上来照相留影，而他俩坐在那里塞着耳机听苏格兰的风笛调。小光抱着零食袋像是松鼠一样一口口地吃着坚果和干果脯，小智不是很爱吃，但是多少嘴巴闲的时候也会去讨一口。

风和日丽的大海平静得如母亲的怀抱，小光坐久了便把腿搭在了扶手上调整姿势。她靠在小智身上跟他一起哼悠扬的风笛曲，嘴里吐出来的却是抱怨。

“还没有吗？”

“总是需要耐心的。这是美德？”

“你是美国队长吗哈哈。”

小光笑得有点乐不可支，为对方特意模仿出的古怪语气。《蜘蛛侠》是她陪小智一起看的，她似乎慢慢在他的帮助下，不知不觉也接受了很多来自于那个社会中的新鲜事物。

她会陪小智逛潮牌店，和他一起去看超级英雄电影，也会在不亚于魁地奇影响度的足球比赛中为他们的祖国呐喊助威。自然他也会在每次假期结束后给她带来源于那个社会的礼物，有的时候是正在大卖的时尚书籍，也会是女孩子之间爆款的小玩意儿，或者各种不知名的零食大礼包。

那个世界没什么可怕的，这个人好像一直都在试图向她传达这个意识。

自然她是不会否定的。

笑完后小光又抬手向对方的嘴巴里塞进了一把混杂在一起的腰果、开心果以及她也说不出的什么水果干。硬要说来这也是来自那个世界的礼物，五年级和七年级的时候这是小智最常收到的来自家里的“补给”。

“学习太辛苦了，得多补补脑。”

这是花子阿姨的原话。小光本身持怀疑态度，但是——

“很好吃啊这个？！”

在她尝试了一次并赞不绝口后小智就开始会频频收到双份妈妈的爱，但最终不止一半都会跑进了小光的肚子里。最初她自然不好意思，然后久而久之就逐渐将其瓦解在了小智“拜托了”的目光之中。

来自那个世界的善意逐渐抹平她对未知事物的恐惧，她甚至也觉得日后——在他们的未来。她即便是随着小智选择留在这个社会生活也没什么的。

海上起风了，带着如碎玻璃般割人的凛冽与腥咸。她看着小智的手轻轻落了下来，搭在了她的头上。她的男朋友帮她压住了海风的肆虐，又抬手整了整她白色的渔夫帽。

“我觉得鲸要来了。”

小智低头看着她的眼睛，说得平静又自然。

“你知道了？”

“我总是直觉很准。”

这倒是真的。

甲板上刚刚零零散散的人也大多回去了船舱避风，发觉前方没有人会遮挡视野了的小光撑着椅背站起了身。

“在看什么？”

“在看你的鲸。”

他们远望。泛着波光的海平面像是被落下了星子璀璨，而那幽深的水下仿佛是反转世界的入口。在海风与潮腥里他们寻水雾，也寻鸥鸟。有汽笛的长鸣，也有擦肩而过的游船发动机震动的声响。他们在此等鲸，像是料得到未来。笃定得好若是夏日里会盛开白花，碎冰初化时候的叮当乱响。

小光站在甲板上被海风吹得有些发抖，连站姿都不自觉地被“冻”成了内八。她目光灼灼地直视远方的海平面，寻找那些鲸出现的迹象。

然后她就听见了在她读书时代就已听过许多次的歌声。像是叹息，又似轻吟。低音阶的音符谱成再美妙不过的乐章，从远处穿透过海水与风向她送来佳讯。

“是座头鲸！”

她惊喜地回头看他。

那美丽庞大的生物正从远处向此而来，这个消息足以令她兴奋不已。小光不由得去牵他的手，男孩子相较她而言凉上几分的体温却好像刚刚好。

“我要看到活的了！在大海里自由、骄傲地活着的。”

观鲸其实并不是什么难事，有不少水族馆或海洋公园都圈养着这种庞然大物。但那不一样的。小光说，它们合该在它们的世界中鲜活、自由得存在着。

等低沉的歌声愈来愈近，他们开始瞅得见喷潮时漫出的迷蒙水雾，也望得见划过海面时爪尖勾起水珠的白鸟。就只是那歌声，有时候会让人觉得孤独罢了。

座头鲸是具有高社会性的动物，它们温顺也友好。

可为什么歌声会有些孤单——

那大抵是在等待着同伴与并肩者的回应吧。

鲸群离他们近了，座头鲸弓起的背有着流畅饱满的优美曲线，像是弓弦也如弦月。他们能看得见有的鲸翻起身子晒太阳。那时就更能真切地看得到它们那庞大得犹如小冰山的身躯上覆着多少不知名的生物。它们温和的同时也一样的宠辱不惊。它们也是旅行者，一年跨越一万六千英里，从冰原往返于热带水域。仿佛一生里有大半的时光都处于迁徙途中，在途中高歌低吟，在途中征服世界。

“有时我觉得它像你，也不像你。”小光突然将话题转向了他。她指小智那头美丽的守护神，“但我可能现在有些想明白了。”

小光握着他的手。男孩儿的眼里是澄澈的光，在深处燃着绚目的火焰。

“也不能说是现在才明白。只是亲眼见到才更清楚。”

小智回握住她，“清楚什么？”

“清楚你的温暖，你的坚韧。”鲸依旧有在低沉地长鸣，“也清楚你的远大志向，和星辰大海的梦想。”

她回头，又一次逆了光。小智笑着看她，如那个霍格沃茨的午后有人敲开了她塔楼高阁之上虚掩的窗。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的很爱他们。  
> 感谢阅读并也同样深爱着他们的你。


End file.
